Goodbye
by gummy.Rhino
Summary: Death the Kid has finally found a way out of the Book of Eibon. The only problem is that it'll kill him. One-shot.


**Contains Spoilers:**** Hello people. When I read the part where Kid got stuck in the Book of Eibon I almost cried. So I started thinking of how he could possibly get out and this is what I came up with, though I kinda changed the ending from what I initially thought of. This is set before Maka turns Soul into a Death Scythe. **

"_Ah, I see! Finally, I've finally done it!" The boy exclaimed. "I've been building up my power, saving and gathering it, and now it's finally enough. I finally have enough to get out of here. If I release all this power I've gathered at once, I can break down the door leading from here to the real world. Only one problem. It will probably kill me."_

'_But it would also likely kill Noah as well, that is, if he was close enough to the book at that time. I could take out a huge enemy for Shibusen. But… I should use this as a last resort. Maybe I can find a way to defeat him without killing myself.'_

--

'_How long have I been here?' Kid asked himself. 'I've been here so long. It seems like it's been months. But maybe it's only been days, hours.' _

_Kid closed his eyes. He was lying back, floating in the space that was known as part of the Book of Eibon. 'I hate this place. I want to get out of here. I hate listening to them plot about killing my friends when I can't do a thing about it. I want to get out of here and help; do something. But I can only come up with one way of getting out of here, and I'm really not much help if I'm dead. Besides, I don't want to die. If I died, who would make the world symmetrical? Yes, I should think about that. I can't die; I have to get out of here alive. I have to make help my friends. I have to make the world symmetrical.'_

--

'_Why does Noah wear the Book of Eibon on his left side? Why can't he wear it in the middle? Even though I can't see it, this still bothers me. Also, what if Liz and Patty have messed up the perfect symmetry in my house already? They must have! They don't appreciate symmetry at all! If something was asymmetrical in my house, they wouldn't care to fix it! They can't understand the beauty of symmetry! I have to get out of here. I have to make sure my house is symmetrical! I have to get out! What if the picture frames are uneven?! The candles are different lengths?! The toilet paper is folded in an asymmetrical way! What if they've been collecting souls and have an uneven number?! I have to get out of here! I have to check!'_

-------Some Time Later---------

"Oomph!" Liz yelled as Justin Law landed a punch to her stomach. She jumped back and raised Patty, in gun form of course, to shoot at him, but he dodged too quickly. Suddenly, he was right behind her, raising his elbow to strike her in the back of the neck.

"Liz!" Maka turned away from her opponent, Giriko, and swung her scythe, Soul, at Justin. The blonde priest jumped up just in time and Maka barely missed the back of Liz's neck by inches. At this point, both Giriko and Justin turned to face the girls, then charged the two at the same time.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the small open field, Black Star and Tsubaki were busy battling an odd-looking, robotic clown.

"Hahaha! I am the man that surpasses God! Be in awe of my bigness!" Black Star shouted as he dealt the finishing blow to the clown, then he ran over to help Maka and Liz with the harder opponents.

Throughout the whole battle so far, Eibon, otherwise known as Noah, stood on a large pine tree overlooking the field.

He sighed, "Well, Giriko and Justin have had their fun, it's time I killed the Shibusen brats now." Noah muttered to himself as he jumped down from the tree.

--

_Meanwhile, trapped inside the Book of Eibon, Death the Kid had been listening the whole time._

'_Shimata!' He thought. 'He's going to kill them. There's no way they stand a chance against Noah. Of course, if it comes down to it, I could simply destroy us both. But, I don't know how far the destruction will go. What if I end up killing them too? Or what if Noah realizes what I'm doing and drops the book and runs? Hell, I don't even know if it will even _work_.'_

"Well," Kid heard Noah say as he stepped closer to the group; they all stopped fighting to stare, or in Shibusen's case, _glare_, at him. "It's about time I killed you now."

"Give us back Kid!" Liz demanded, raising the gun at Noah.

Noah, ignoring Liz, opened up the book and a black, bubbly thing came out. It formed into what looked like a dark, bubbly, disgusting caterpillar with a sharp ring of teeth around one end.

-------Liz's POV----------

The black, caterpillar thing lunged straight at me. It was halfway to me before I even twitched a muscle. But it never made it any farther.

Suddenly, the caterpillar seemed to explode from the inside and the book on Noah's left began to pulse black.

"Nani?!" Noah yelled. "What do you think you're doing, Shinigami?! You'll kill yourself, as well as me!"

My eyes widened at that and both Patty and I yelled, "Kid!" Patty transformed back to human and we both began to run towards the pulsing book. But then book exploded with black light. Long, black tendrils broke out and started waving around crazily in the sudden wind. Patty and I had to plant our feet firmly in our current position in order to not be swept away. By this point, I couldn't tell where Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki where due to the wild tendrils, whipping wind, and blinding dark light.

"Kid!" I yelled. Patty might've yelled this too, but now I couldn't even tell where she was any more. But then I saw him. I saw Kid's faint outline right next to Noah's. "Kid!" Then, the blackness, and the forceful wind cleared around where he was, as if he was the eye of the storm, and his features became clear to me.

"Liz," Kid looked straight at me, then he turned slightly to the left and looked at something I couldn't see. "Patty." Then Kid looked down with a sad smile. "Sayonara, minna."

My eyes widened, but before I could react to his statement, everything; the wind and whipping tendrils, suddenly doubled in size and force and I was thrown back. Patty was not so lucky; as I was flying through the air, I saw her foot get caught on something. Her momentum was lost and she was consumed by the blackness, along with Kid and Noah. I was air-born for about three full seconds before I slammed into tree. And for those three seconds, just before the large tree branch was plunged through my neck, I thought about Kid and Patty. Kid was the OCD, but still cool one. Patty was cheerful, yet forceful one. And then I was the scared one. I was scared of dying. I was scared of Patty and Kid dying. I was scared of my family dying. I never wanted it to end; all those fun times we had. But it did end. It ended the moment Kid tried to save our lives.

**Shimata= shit, damn (anything to that effect)**

**Nani= what**

**Sayonara minna= Goodbye everyone**

**Well, this is my attempt at a sad ending since I'm kinda sick of the classic happy endings. I think this story went way too fast, though. Well, comments, constructive criticism, and flames are all welcome!**


End file.
